Designated Survivor: President Kauffman
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: 14In an alternate universe my favorite tv President wasn't the Designated Survivor, he wasn't even in the cabinet. No the Designated Survivor of this story is actual Michael E. Kauffman, II the secretary of HHS and much more important in his eyes a father with a second child under his belt. Much is different. new family, new, people please come along for the ride, help appreciated.


What if in an alternate universe my favorite tv President wasn't the Designated Survivor, or perhaps wasn't even in the cabinet. No the Designated Survivor of this story is actual Michael E. Kaufman, II the secretary of Health and Human Services and much more important in his eyes a father with a second child under his belt. A lot of this will be the same however I do plan on changing somethings. The Cabinet dies which is part of the reason I don't have Tom Kirkman as part of the Cabinet, the second is because I plan to use him elsewhere you'll see. The next is how future President Kauffman reacts to certain situations, for example, how he reacts to Iranians destroyer blocking the strait of Hormuz or going to war, or the first time voting after the Capitol bombing. I also plan to add in some different events. The last major difference is who blew up the Capitol, at this time I'm not sure I want to keep Domestic Terrorist as the group that blew up the Capitol, it was a horrifying idea that one of our own would do something like that, I kind of want it to be a major enemy country, but at the time of writing this I'm not sure. Oh and one last thing the experience that make up this guy will be different.

Anyway I am start to jumping out of my seat at the prospects of writing a fanfic for my favorite show, alright ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying with AIR Fanfic and please enjoy the ride.

Quick Info on Michael

Age:39

Wife:Pyrrha-37 years old

Children: Luke is 4 year old

Selina is 14 days old

Sibling: Nani-Older Sister

George-Older Brother

Race: African America

Oh almost forgot I don't own Designated Survivor because if I did I would find a different actor for Alex and keep Alex Kirkman alive.

3rd Person

[Applause]

"There are times when we make history, and there are times when history makes us.  
This is a crucial moment for our nation, and America's colors burn brightest when we meet  
challenges head on. For far too long, the wealthiest 1% have seen their fortunes only grow while the rest of the nation lies in worry. That needs to change."  
[Applause]  
"The question is, how do we pay for it?" The youngest Secretary of HHS knowing what was going to be said before the President even spoke, feet up, slouching in his chair.  
"But the question is, how do we pay for it?"

[Toilet Flushes]

[Soft Whimper]  
The newly crescent father head turned sharply to the left and down, as he place his bottle of water on the table.

"Did daddy wake you up with his mumblings, as he reached down into the moss basket and grabbed his 11 day old daughter. Daddy is sorry" The new father said rocking his baby girl in his arm, as he rolled his neck recovering from the whiplash he gave himself.

[Door creaks open]

[Door creaks close]

"Did you wake her up again" spoke the mother of the baby girl, Pyrrha Kauffman half amused half condescending as she walked to stand behind her husband.

"I can't help it most men scream and yell at sports, I scream and yell at politics" Michael Kaufman husband to Pyrrha and father of baby Selina Kauffman, responded jokingly

"You scream at sports too!" Pyrrha claimed

"You know I'm not nearly as bad as some other men" Michael respond "For example I feel sorry for your mother, your dad is horrible."

"And yet the first time your family and my family gather together at a game you both wanted to go tell that coach what's-what." Pyrrha spoke with a smile

"That defensive coach was totally incompetent and you know it" Michael quickly responded to defend himself playful of course

"Mmhm" Pyrrha responded not really committing to it instead glance down at her daughter who was wide awake looking up at both of her parents

"She not going back to sleep any time soon" Pyrrha asked

"Nope" Michael said popping the P

"Give her here" the mother reached down with a smile from behind his shoulder and pick the baby out of her father arms rocking her and bouncing while move around the room

The father smile at his wife and daughter and turn his attention back to the TV

"...values that we hold dear, that represent who we are…"

"Here comes the greatest hits, he mumbled to himself"

"...to ensure you that the same American dream shared by our fathers, our mothers, and their  
fathers and…"

[Static buzzing]

"That's weird." Michael said frowning placing his feet on the ground  
"What is it?" Pyrrha asked turning around still bouncing little Selina in her arms  
"It won't come back on." He said flipping through the channels  
[Cellphone rings]  
"See if you can get it to work." Michael said sliding the remote in her direction, picking up his phone  
"Okay" she said as she place the now half sleep, half woke baby back in her basket  
[Beeps]  
"Yeah." Michael pick up the phone  
[Cellphone buzzing]  
"No, I know. Ours just went black, too." The HSS Secretary said walking around the room  
"Tom!" Pyrrha cries panickily looking at her phone walking over to him  
"Oh, my God!" Pyrrha exclaimed  
"I'll get back to you." Michael spoke hanging up his phone

[Door slams open]  
"Mr. Secretary, you need to put the phone down. "Mike say loudly charging towards the President, wearing a nicely tailor suit and cough mask. (Newborns baby and people who aren't related to them sharing an area is bad for the baby future immune system)  
"Mike, what the hell is going on?" Michael asked  
"I said put the phone down." Mike said even ,ore determined

"Okay, phone down now tell me what happening" Michael ask matching Mike determination  
"Ma'am, your phone." Another agent ask  
"We've lost contact with the Capitol." Ritter responded while opening up the back of his phone "We're sheltering in place until we know more."  
"I need your government-issued BlackBerry." The Agent spoke  
"What?" Michael respond just confuse and overwhelmed  
"Do you have any other devices on you? The agent over by Pyrrha asked again who also had a mask on  
"Uh…" She responded just as confused as her husband  
"Please, check your bag, ma'am." The agent had incredible patience  
"But I... But I... I need…" reaching for her phone  
[Reporter: We are getting reports of some kind of explosion in or around the Capitol building.]

Kauffman looked over at the window and began to walk over to it.  
[Reporter #2: We are still…]  
[Window slam open]

"Mr. Secretary, get away from the window, now!" Agent Ritter said running over to the window  
"Oh, my God." As Secretary Kauffman watch the Capitol in Flames, mouth wide open  
"Oh" Pyrrha clutches he stomach, scared beyond belief

[Baby cries]

[Flashback]

"Daddy", a little boy shouts while running into the hospital room a worried mother ,and older sister right behind him

"Mike my big boy how are you doing." A black man asked on the hospital bed  
"I'm okay, but daddy what're you doing here, why are all these tube stuck in you, why can't you come home?!" The little boy asked scared and confused

"How about you let me speak to mom first and then I answer all you questions, Nani how about you and your brother go get something to drink form the convenience machine."

"Okay dad, lets go Mike." Nani said taking her little brother by the hand and walking out the door.

[10 mins later]

"Nani come in here now" A female voice sound from the hospital room

"I'll be right back Mike don't go anywhere " Nina said before entering there father's room

[5 mins later]  
The young boy was sitting unnatural patience for a child of his age.

[10 mins later]

The boy was playing with the only toy he brought a action figure .

5 mins later]

Mike's mom came out and place the young boy on his lap and explained the situation

[5 mins later]

"Mike it is time" Nani said as she walked out of the room with a tear stain face and trying to keep her face at least sober for her little brother, because she felt like crying.

"Okay" A nervous and scared child said, walking in to his father room

[Flashback end]

"Mr. Secretary, we need to leave now." The Secret Service Agent said placing a hand on the Secretary

"Tom!" Pyrrha said panicked being moved by the agent  
"Get Selina, now!"  
Pyrrha reached into the basket grabbing the crying baby speaking comforting words, Tom snatched up the baby pack which luckly was only barely unpacked, and right on his route out.  
"Did you see that?" Tom asked reaching out for Pyrrha  
"White House is secure. Let's go." Ritter said move fasting exiting the room

[Presidential Motorcade exiting garage]  
[Sirens wailing]

[Selina was sucking on a Pacifier, being held in Pyrrha's arms]

"Mike, please, just tell us what you know." Michael asked after looking around shocked  
'Capitol's been attacked." Mike spoke looking over his shoulder  
"There's still no word on the President or his detail." He continue with the bad news  
"This is Ritter." Agent Ritter respond to another agent  
"Oh, God. Don't tell me that." His eyes narrowed, he adopted a scared face  
"What is it?" The Secretary of HHS asked leaning forward  
"It's confirmed." Ritter told him "Eagle is gone. Congress, the Cabinet."  
"Oh, oh, my God." Pyrrha whisper her grip tightening on Selina

"None of them made it." He spoke  
"Yes, sir." Ritter said speaking into his communicator "I'll let him know."  
"Mr. Secretary, we're enacting continuity of government." Ritter turned "A D.C. appellate judge will meet us at the White House" .  
"Sir, you are now the President of the United States" Ritter said just as the car turn to look straight at the White House.

When the show Designated Survivor finally aired, the in show date was when a new congress was voted in, and on the day of the State of the Union speech, 2 year into President Richmond first term although in real life we haven't had the State of the Union speech yet due to issue, it can be assumed we will eventually have the State of the Union Speech and we are still on the first term of our current President. And a new House along with a couple of Senators were just voted in I will align this Fanfiction with current time, but with different people making my research on military, politics, current affairs, foreign relation and etc., much easier. If any one reading this has even the most basic of experence in politics, I gladly take yours's or any one else tips and advice. This fanfic will be upload on the night of the State of the Union, sense I think it will be fitting.

Anyway, how did you like leave a comment if you want more or have any advice for me and have a wonderful day.

Captain out

Bye


End file.
